powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Into Space
"Triple Threat" is the a two-part crossover between Power Rangers In Space and Power Rangers Turbo. This story is written by Rodney Arcanon and takes place after "True Blue To The Rescue" in the actual In Space series. Plot (Part 1) As the Space Rangers prepare for their Graduation Day class pictures, Divatox, hoping to win back Dark Specter's good graces, sends Armorex to Earth and eliminate the competition. Armorex easily overpowers The Space Rangers, before the Silver Ranger arrives and engages the biker in a motorcyclists' duel. Suddenly enlarging himself, with his bike, Armorex battles the Astro Delta Megazord, before his temporary enlargement enchantment forces him to shrink and retreat. Later, Justin appears, with the original Turbo Rangers, having returned their powers to them, after gaining back his own. Both sets of Rangers are attacked by Ecliptor, Craterites, and the monster-of-the-day, AKA Prawntron. The Turbo Ranger team morphs and tries to fight off Prawntron, while the Space Rangers deal with Ecliptor and the Craterites. The two Ranger teams join forces to force Astronema's allies. Lerigot contacts the Rangers, as well, telling them to meet him, at the beach, in order to give them information on how to defeat Armorex. This is revealed to be a trick, as "Lerigot" turns out to be Armorex in disguise, who reveals he has joined forces with Astronema, in order to gain access to the laser cannon destruction device, of his dreams. Armorex leaves, before Astronema arrives with more Craterites, using them to hold back the Space Rangers, while she uses her staff to turn The Turbo Rangers evil. (Part 2) The brainwashed Turbo Rangers attack The Space Rangers, who soon after find the real, and subdued Lerigot. Lerigot, as a thanks for being rescued, uses his magic to turn the Turbo Rangers back to their normal selves. Soon after gaining his laser cannon, Armorex betrays Prawntron and fights him and the Space Rangers. Prawntron, out of anger, by the turn of events, uses his ability to summon previously destroyed monsters, of Astronema's, back to life. By working together, the Space and Turbo Rangers manage to once again destroy the previously defeated monsters. Meanwhile, Astronema, angry at being betrayed, uses her powers to brainwash Armorex into working for her. With only two villains left, Astronema has Elgar enlarge them both, causing the Space Rangers to form their Megazord, while Zhane reappears with his Mega Winger too. Armorex plans to use the cannon to blow up the Rangers, though the Mega Winger destroys the weapon, blowing up Armorex, in the process, while the Rangers use their Mega Voyager finishing move to destroy Prawntron, as well. After the Rangers save the day, the Space Rangers go to take their senior pictures, as well as have a celebratory mini-reunion, with their former predecessors. Continuity and Placement *''Power Rangers In Space: The earliest this special can occur is after Carlos On Call due to Datascammer being one of the monsters revived by Prawntron's ability. Also, despite the timeframe, The Psycho Rangers do not appear, nor are they mentioned, during this crossover special. *Power Rangers Turbo: Takes place after True Blue To The Rescue. Characters Space Rangers * Andros as Space Red. * Carlos Vallerte as Space Black. * T.J. Johnson as Space Blue. * Ashley Hammond as Space Yellow. * Cassie Chan as Space Pink. * Zhane as Space Silver. Turbo Rangers * Tommy Oliver as Turbo Red. * Justin Stewart as Turbo Blue. * Adam Park as Turbo Green. * Tanya Sloane as Turbo Yellow. * Katherine Hillard as Turbo Pink. Allies *D.E.C.A. *Alpha 6 *Lerigot Villains *Dark Specter **Astronema **Ecliptor **Elgar ***Prawntron ***Lionizer ***Porcuspine ***Preying Mantis ***Fright Wing ***Datascammer *Armorex *Divatox *Rygog *Porto Notes * Lerigot is the only Power Rangers Turbo season ally, to appear, in the crossover. *''Shift Into Space was the second crossover, in the Rodney Arcanon crossover series. It could also be a follow-up, to True Blue To The Rescue in the actual series. *Final Appearearance of the Turbo Rangers as a complete team, until The Legendary Battle. *Porcuspine is a previously unseen, though also previously defeated monster, exclusive to this crossover. He is a possible US-equivalent of Porcupine Nejilar from Megaranger. Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Turbo